El sueño de Maka
by Poisoned Vanilla
Summary: Un sueño que se repite cada noche y que deja marcas al amanecer... ¿Descubrirá Maka este misterio? Soul x Maka


_Bueno, después de unos cuantos añitos ya, he decidido corregir este fanfic debido a las catastróficas faltas de ortografia que había, lo siento mucho T^T Intentaré escribir algo más de Soul Eater, ya sea de este pairing o de otro owo Espero que os guste! _

~Los sueños de Maka.~

Maka abrió los ojos y despertó en mitad de la noche. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que la luna seguía allí... tan sonriente y sangrienta como siempre. Miró su reloj en la mesita de noche. Eran las más de las tres de la mañana aún y ya no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Decidió levantarse despacio, para no hacer ruido alguno y despertar a sus compañeros de piso.

-¿Quién me manda estar despierta a estas horas? Voy a ver como duerme Soul... Quizás si me llevo un boli pueda pintarle algo gracioso en la cara.

La rubia siguió avanzando por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la habitación de Soul. Se quedó quieta, pendiente de cada uno de los sonidos que podrían indicar que el Evans estuviera despierto. Después, la abrió lentamente para no despertarlo. Al entrar descubrió que Soul no estaba. Se acercó a la cama y quitó las sabanas para comprobarlo. Rápidamente, busco al peligris mirando por la ventana con sus ojos verdes. Entonces, Maka notó unas manos cálidas deslizándose por su cintura mientras que la apretaban con fuerza. Un cálido aliento soplaba su nuca mientras que se acercaba a su cuello. La ojiverde se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora? Poco a poco, aquel desconocido fue marcando su cuello hasta que, por fin, la rubia se despertó y cayó de la cama mientras que gritaba asustada.

El peligris abrió rápidamente la puerta, encontrando a Maka tendida en el suelo en ropa interior.

-¡Maka! ¿Estás bien?

La ojiverde lo miró con un gesto que le indicaba que le dolía la espalda.

-Levanta anda... -Le extiende la mano. -Deberías vestirte... -Se cubre la nariz con las manos porque se estaba desangrando al verla allí así.  
>-¿Qué te pas-?<p>

Maka echó un rápido vistazo a todo lo que la rodeaba y descubrió la causa, su escasa vestimenta. Rápidamente le echó del cuarto mientras que le gritaba. La rubia suspiró fuertemente mientras que cogía su ropa y se empezaba a vestir. Cuando estaba lista, se fue al baño y, al empezar a peinarse, se dio cuenta de la marca de color morado surcaba su cuello. La miró asustada mientras que se la frotaba, pensando que sería algún tipo de mancha. Asustada por que aquella marca no se iba de allí, se recogió el pelo en sus típicas coletas bajas que, por lo menos, cubrían el chupetón.  
>Cuando estuvo lista, salió fuera para hacer el desayuno. Se colocó un delantal de color verde y empezó a freír huevos para ella y para su compañero.<br>Llevaba ya un rato cocinando. Se había olvidado de aquel sueño durante un rato hasta que ocurrió. Las mismas manos volvieron a su cintura. Esta vez, Maka se giró asustada y allí estaba el ojirrojo, mirándola preocupado.

-¿Te pasa algo?  
>-Anoche... ¿Tu...?<br>-Anoche no dormí en casa, ¿no te acuerdas? Me fui a casa de Black Star con Death The Kid y él a ver películas de miedo  
>-Es cierto...<br>-¿Estás bien? -Dijo el peligris mirándola extrañado.-  
>-Si... Creo que si...<br>-Si te preocupa algo dímelo...

La Albarn se quedó mirando a Soul fijamente. Su rostro reflejaba una preocupación absoluta por ella hasta que sonrió. Aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Sus colmillos asomaban y creaban en su cara una armonía que le favorecía por completo. Se dio la vuelta y volvió al desayuno mientras que el de ojos rojos se sentó en la silla, esperando a Maka.  
>Después de desayunar, Maka y Soul salieron a la calle. Pasado un rato caminando, llegaron a la plaza donde todos quedaban siempre y, como no, ahí estaban todos; Death The Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star y Tsubaki.<br>El primero que se acercó a saludar fue el pelinegro.

-Hola chicos... Seguís siendo tan asimétricos como siempre...  
>-Habló el de las rayas en la cabeza...<p>

El de ojos amarillos perdió toda la esperanza y cayó al suelo gritando a pleno pulmón que no debería haber nacido. Sus compañeras se agacharon y empezaron a darle ánimos.  
>Maka se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en la plaza. Tenia la mirada perdida. Aún seguía dándole vueltas para comprender el significado de su sueño. Si realmente era un sueño, ¿cómo apareció la marca en su cuello? No entendía nada.<br>Tsubaki se sentó a su lado.

-Hoy habéis tardado mucho, ¿no Maka? -Se quedó mirandola.- ¿Maka?  
>-¿Eh? Si...<p>

Soul se acercó a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en el banco.

-No hagáis caso a Maka, hoy esta rara...  
>-¡Pues yo no permitiré que ella sea el centro de atención! ¡Yo! Black Star, seré el nuevo Dios<br>-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te pasa?

Todos se acercaron a Maka mientras que ignoraban a Black Star mientras que seguía hablando.

-No es nada...

Dijo mientras se cubría el cuello con las manos. Liz se acercó a ella y mandó al resto de los chicos fuera, para que las chicas pudieran hablar. A pesar de ello, Patty también se fue con ellos.

-Tranquilas… No me pasa nada, de verdad.  
>-Cuando dices eso... Algo nos estas ocultando. -Habló la Thompson.-<br>-No...

La rubia se apretó un poco más el cuello nerviosa. Liz, que se dio cuenta, le apartó las manos, dejando la marca al descubierto.

-¿Eso nos ocultabas?

La Albarn se quedó callada mientras que los demás se acercaron para preguntar qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué es esa marca? Te atacó una jirafa, ¿verdad? -Habló Patty.-  
>-Eso... ¿Parece un...? -Comentó Kid.-<p>

Maka se levantó del banco y no les dedicó ni si quiera una mirada al resto. Se colocó el pelo y se marchó con un paso normal, quizás algo más rápido de lo que creía. No quería hablar con ellos, al fin y al cabo, no lo entenderían, por mucho que quisieran. El resto decidió no seguirla. Sabían como era la ojiverde y cuándo quería estar sola.  
>Llegó hasta su casa, donde cerró con llave. Blair no estaba, tenía jornada especial de trabajo en el bar. La rubia miró a su alrededor y avanzó hasta su cuarto, donde se tiró sobre la cama. Tras un rato pensando, las fuerzas pudieron con ella y se quedó dormida.<br>La de ojos verdes se volvió a despertar, pero esta vez estaba en una habitación que no era la suya. No se veía nada. La oscuridad la envolvía por completo. Tan solo notó que estaba tumbada y que una sabana delgada la cubría el cuerpo. Llevaba la ropa interior y a su lado había alguien. Maka evitó el contacto y se puso a la defensiva. Al fin y al cabo desconocía quien era. Poco a poco, la persona que estaba a su lado se giró, quedándose cara a cara con él. La distancia entre ellos se redujo de golpe y aquel desconocido empezó a besarla sin que la rubia pudiera hacer nada. Aquel chico rodó sobre ella, sosteniendo sus delgadas muñecas con sus fuertes manos. Sus labios pasaron de la boca de Maka, rodando por su cuello hasta su sujetador, mordisqueando su piel y lamiéndola con cuidado. Después, un ápice de luz les iluminó. Lo único que pudo ver fueron sus ojos, de un color rojizo.  
>La rubia volvió a despertarse de pronto. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Notaba aún el contacto de aquellos labios cálidos sobre su cuerpo. Todavía era muy pronto, exactamente la hora del día anterior. Se levantó y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Soul. La abrió con cuidado y entró, como la última vez. El cuarto de Soul estaba tan oscuro como su último sueño. Se acercó despacio a la cama del peligris hasta que algo la empujó contra ella, haciendo que se cayera.<p>

-¡¿Quién eres?  
>-¿Quién crees que soy...?<p>

El chico se lanzó sobre ella antes de que pudiera contestar. Entonces, él volvió a besarla con fuerza, pero de forma dulce. Después de varios besos lentos aunque poco profundos, Maka intento escapar de él pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible y que ya no podía resistirse.  
>El chico comenzó a chupar cada parte de su cuerpo lentamente y con cuidado, tal y como había ocurrido recientemente en su sueño. Poco a poco la fue desnudando, desabrochando primero su sujetador y pellizcando y lamiendo los pezones de la rubia. Maka también fue desnudándole a él, a pesar de que el chico llevaba poca ropa. Se quedó pensando en por qué lo hacía pero ya no importaba. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir al fin y al cabo, quisiera hacerlo o no. Pasó la mano por el formado pecho del desconocido y descubrió una cicatriz idéntica a la de Soul. Entonces, un gemido se escapó de sus labios diciendo su nombre.<br>La luz iluminó otra vez sus ojos rojos, tan bonitos como siempre y su sonrisa, de colmillos afilados.

-Realmente... Algo me decía que eras tú...  
>-Después de esto... Deberás despertar...<br>-Entonces... Hagamos que esta noche no termine...

Maka se lanzó sobre Soul, marcando su cuerpo con mordiscos y chupetones de reducido tamaño. El ojirrojo se excitó tanto con aquello que volteó a Maka y comenzó a introducir su mano bajo las braguitas de la rubia, palpándolo con suavidad mientras que se introducía en ella con cuidado. Maka gemió entre susurros, enloqueciendo a la guadaña, que aumentaba la velocidad y la profundidad. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ambos sabían que el objetivo que deseaban desde hace tanto tiempo se haría realidad.

-Quiero ser tuya...

Haciendo caso a la frase que dijo ojiverde entre susurros, sus dedos salieron de ella y la levantó a Maka con cuidado, apoyando su delgado cuerpo contra la pared.

-Tu solo despierta...

Poco a poco, el peligris introdujo su miembro en ella sin ninguna dulzura, sino de forma brusca. Las embestidas que proporcionaba el ojirrojo eran cada vez más lentas aunque, a cambio de la velocidad, apareció la profundidad. La ojiverde no era capaz de parar de gemir y el Evans cayó aquellos gritos con su lengua, que se deslizó dentro de su boca de forma dulce mientras que aumentaba la velocidad. La manos de la Albarn pasaron al cuello de Soul, alargando así los besos que le proporcionaba él mientras que aumentaba el número de embestidas. Entonces, una lágrima surcó el rostro de Maka, que se apoyó en el pecho de su amante desnudo, que se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Estás bien?  
>-No... No quiero que esto termine... No quiero despertar<br>- Algún día tendrás que hacerlo Maka... Y estaremos juntos...

Soul la secó las lágrimas con dulzura.

-Pero... Prométeme que despertarás...  
>-Soul... Yo...<p>

El peligris la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, donde la tumbó con cuidado antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella, cubriéndola de besos mientras que volvía a penetrarla. El ritmo tomado por el ojirrojo aumentó considerablemente pero esta vez, Maka estaba preparada para ella. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de su arma, provocandole súbitos escalofríos de placer. Evans continuó, cambiando de posición las piernas de la ojiverde, para que envolvieran su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir cada vez más dentro de ella. Tras aquel movimiento, su velocidad empezó a reducirse. Quizás fuera porque le quedaba poco tiempo. Quizás fuera porque no aguantaría mucho más. Aun así, ambos dieron todo por el otro. Entonces, la rubia soltó un profundo gemido que retumbó por toda la sala. Soul sonrió satisfecho mientras que continuaba dentro de ella.  
>Cuando Soul se había descargado en ella los dos se recostaron en la cama, Maka se quedó apoyada sobre el pecho del ojirrojo, que acariciaba su pelo con cuidado mientras que sonreía.<br>Las nubes surcaron el cielo de pronto, haciendo que la luna volviera a salir e iluminándolos. La rubia se abrazó al cuerpo desnudo de Soul mientras que escondía su cara entre sus pectorales.

-¿Qué haces? -Dijo el ojirrojo mirándola.-  
>-Tengo miedo a despertar... No quiero irme de aquí.<br>-Me lo has prometido.  
>-Pero yo no quiero irme sin ti. -Protestó.-<br>-Maka... ¡Por favor despierta!

Entonces, Maka abrió los ojos. La luz iluminaba su cara por completo, haciendo que le dolieran los ojos al no soportar aquella claridad. Poco a poco, su vista fue volviendo y fue incorporándose sobre lo que era una cama. Notó un peso considerable sobre sus piernas y como la sábana blanca que la cubría empezaba a mojarse por la zona del peso. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Soul llorando sobre ella.

-¿Soul...? -Dijo desorientada.- ¿Donde estoy?

El peligris levantó la vista. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron de golpe y sus brazos la envolvieron, como si no quisieran que la rubia se fuera, dejándole solo de nuevo. Rompió a llorar de nuevo sobre su pecho, mientras que la Albarn acariciaba su pelo.

-Maka... -Dijo suspirando.-  
>-¿Qué...? ¿Qué me ha pasado?<br>-Te quedaste en coma durante un combate contra uno de los ejércitos de Aracne... Los médicos dijeron que no despertarías...  
>-Entonces... Por eso me decías que despertara...<br>-Voy a avisar a los demás... Tu espera aquí.

Soul dejó de abrazarla hasta que sus caras se quedaron muy cerca. Entonces, el ojirrojo sonrió. Aquella sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro. Después se levantó y salió de la habitación.  
>La rubia decidió tumbarse en la cama de nuevo. Los recuerdos del Soul de sus sueños y los del Soul real azotan su mente. Aquellos ojos... Y su sonrisa... Da igual quien de los dos fuera. Ambos la tenían... La de ojos verdes sonrió y empezó a quedarse dormida de nuevo. Ya le daba igual soñar con aquel ojirrojo si también lo tenía mientras que estaba despierta.<p> 


End file.
